


my garbage children

by sailboatsupernova



Category: Original Work, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailboatsupernova/pseuds/sailboatsupernova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a load of bs. just me messing around with some ocs out of an rp they're in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unnatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an outsider's introspection on the nuggets

It's sickening, how normal the young woman is. You'd think that one of the protagonists of a story like this would be a little... I don't know, "odd in the backstory" I guess. Not to say that there aren't a huge amount of protagonists roaming these streets, but they have a lot of variety between them and none of them are so damn normal. No mental illnesses, no weird backstory, no abuse, no weird encounters-- no nothing. Just... a kid with a job and an apartment, trying to get by. 

It doesn't make any sense; how could someone so average be so goddamn weird? I mean, the speed at which she bounces back from seeing shit that'd make others go cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs alone is astounding! And that's not even getting into the whole having sex with that monster thing, that-that's fuckin' weird right there. Like who the hell gets jumped by some wack-job in a helmet and is just cool with it? You can't deny it-- she got off while it assaulted her, and then she goes on to be in some sort of pseudo-relationship with it? Who does that? A crazy person, that's who! She doesn't even flinch from it unless it's acting all threatening, and who wouldn't flinch from that-- it looks like a huge ripped dude in a fucking triangular helmet! Her personality doesn't even change! She's still the smart-ass, flippant woman she was when she started this whole thing! Like... I can't tell what's even going on with that. It's gotta be some kind of weird Stockholm Syndrome, right? I mean, it's clear she trusts this thing more than anything else at this point, she relies on it for safety, and it certainly seems keen on protecting her. 

I mean... I guess I can see their point from their perspectives-- you find yourself a big monster that can keep the other monsters away, you stick with it; you find yourself a pretty piece of ass that doesn't die when you stick your dick in her, you hold onto her. Jesus, that sounds so fucked up out loud... There's gotta be something else going on with these weird-ass people, right? 'Cause otherwise there's a whole new brand of codependency going on right there. 

 

 

 

 

Speaking of codependency, what's up with the boy? I mean I can get it this time, with the abuse and all, but still. In my experience, relying on another to that extent never leads anywhere good. 

Besides that, the whole-- now don't get me wrong, I'm all for the "power of imagination" and shit-- but the whole dreaming up another being thing, an actual being capable of freewill and cognitive thought, is just freaky. Nobody should be able to have that amount of power, I don't care how lonely they are. What seven year old makes their imaginary friend a grown-ass man anyway? This dude looks like he's going on like thirty, and he was dreamed up by a child? I know the father was absent but the mom wasn't exactly around all the time either. I'd buy the whole stand-in dad thing a little better if the boy's friend looked a little more like the dad in the first place. I don't think this kid was looking for a replacement for his father, I think he was just looking for a replacement for everything.

I mean, look at how he acts around him, he acts like he's the only thing that he can rely on. He doesn't even treat his only remaining parent with the level of regard he gives this... being. This thing is this kid's best friend, parent, everything. His whole damn emotional support system. I just hope that it doesn't start getting weird like with the lady. Dubious consent filled monster sex I can stomach, but a semi-corporeal being fucking his own underage creator is a whole new level of fucked up. 

Hell though... I guess I can't be too hard on the boy. He's been through a lot and if I was just a kid I guess I'd have done what I could to help myself too. 

 

 

 

 

Dreamed up a real sourpuss though, didn't he? Like geez man, what died in this guys cereal? Well I mean... I guess we already know with the whole murder thing. But still, real downer. And I know, I know-- if I had to kill my "bff's" dad in front of him I'd probably be a little upset too. Which on one hand I get it; if I saw someone hit the person I cared about I'd flip my lid too but did he really have to do it in front of the boy? Like I know crimes of passion exist but yeesh! Couldn't have, like, pulled the dad off to the side then beaten him to death? Nothing's behind closed doors with this little group huh? 

That explains the overly protective nature though. A little too overprotective in my opinion, but I can see the reasoning. He sees the kid as his creator, has watched him grow and has grown to love him and evidently this love is deep enough to warrant passionate murder-- I get it, I get it! Sort of at least. That's some... pretty deep love. Flows both ways too for the kid to still keep him around after witnessing a murder by his hands. Like I said though, codependency. 

Seriously though, why does he look so old? I know it wasn't some deal where the kid dreamed up his friend and then his friend changed as time went on. No, this thing popped out of this seven year old's head looking like he's thirty. I'm sure there is just a shitload of psychoanalysis bullshit that can be gained from that, but I don't know enough about any of that to get into it. Do know this though: it's weird. Don't get me wrong I'm sure it's all very beautiful in a sick kind of way, but it's weird. 

Swear to god if this shit gets sexual I'm fucking gouging my eyes out... 


	2. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone's done goofed. meet-the-parents au.

We begin our tale just outside of a quiet town, in a quiet suburb, on a quiet street. It's a beautiful fall evening, and the glow of the setting sun makes the reddened leaves of the trees scattered throughout yards all the more radiant. It's the day of Thanksgiving, and families are just starting to pull their perfectly cooked turkeys out of their ovens. Relatives are gathered around tables, all full of the usual warm happiness that surrounds such gatherings. It was, all in all, a very peaceful evening on this quiet street, in the quiet suburb, just outside of the quiet town. At least it was, until a particular dull green car turned onto this street, and in this car contained our two protagonists. One of which was losing her absolute goddamned mind. 

" _I cannot even believe how stupid I am!_ " Nancy cried, knuckles white from her death grip on the steering wheel. "I mean, really? I know I was getting tired of all the questions, all the _'oh, not dating anyone's?'_ and the _'Nancy dear when are you going to bring home someone nice?'_ crap but you wouldn't think I'd actually give them an answer other than the usual right? _Wrong!_ My stupid ass had to open my big mouth and tell them I was seeing someone." A hand let go of the steering wheel to make a few vague gestures, for emphasis perhaps, while she spoke before clamping itself back onto the wheel. "Like I didn't expect them to just immediately ask me to bring you over for Thanksgiving, but I should have. I mean you should have seen the way their faces just _lit up_ when I said I was seeing someone. They just looked so happy-- what was I supposed to do just say no? Fuck I should have, because now instead of just hurting their feelings I'm going to walk into my parent's house with _you_ on my arm." 

As if just remembering her companion for the first time since she started her rant she glanced over at the figure beside her, wincing at his odd position. "I'm sorry about the weird seating too by the way. Have I already apologized for that? I feel like I've already apologized for that." 

The Pyramid Head tilted his helmet towards her and nodded solemnly. Frowning in sympathy she nodded back. "Well, I _am_ sorry." 

They had had to push the passenger side seat as far back as it would go and then recline it to the point where the PH was almost lying down. It was as good as they could do, but even then he still looked cramped. 

Luckily though, their miserable trip was about to end, as Nancy saw a familiar house. With a sigh and grimace she started to slow down, and carefully turned into the driveway in front of her parent's house. She looked over to the PH as she put the car in park and set the brake. "Would it be too ambitious of me to set ground rules?" 

The Pyramid Head made a noise in response, but it didn't sound confrontational so Nancy took it as a green light. "Awesome. First of all, no murdering anyone." She unbuckled her seat belt, unlocked the car doors and stepped out of the car. She continued speaking as she walked around to the passenger side door. "Second of all, be polite for the love of god, you're meeting my parents try to act like a normal guy for a few hours. Or like, a normal human at the very least. I'm not feeling too picky right now." She popped open the door and reached over him to unbuckle the seat belt. She then grabbed the top of his helmet, and angled it so it wouldn't put a dent in her car. It had enough dings and scraps on it without a triangular shaped hole in it. She couldn't even begin to imagine how she'd explain that one to the insurance company. 

Upon standing the Pyramid Head's body made a few popping sounds-- a particularly horrid sound coming from his spine made Nancy wince-- and he turned to her. Her hand reached out to pat his shoulder in sympathy and she opened her mouth to apologize when a dark tongue slipped out from underneath the helmet and swiped up her cheek. She didn't have it in her to look more than annoyed. "Okay, three is _absolutely_ _none_ of that." Yanking her sleeve over her hand she rubbed the saliva from her face while the Pyramid Head huffed at her, reaching out to tug her closer. 

A part of her still regretted this deeply, but it was too late to back down now. There was no way she'd be able to convince the PH to get back into her tin can of a car so soon and she doubted her parents hadn't heard her car pulling into the driveway. She sighed. A part of her wanted to waste more time, but she was already starting to notice that a few of the neighbor's peeking out the windows with wide eyes. "Well, you ready to disappoint my parents?" The only response she received was another lick to the face. She swore under her breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Goddamn it, this is going to be a long day." 


	3. TMI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an intro to my two newest nuggets through delightful, team-building conversation.

"Look man, you gotta do whatever it takes to survive out here and if that means fucking a monster then so be it!"

"Okay but I literally did not ask," Nila deadpanned, eyeballing the other woman out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, but... _I_ kinda want to..." Murmured Reid, who was watching Nancy with something akin to fascinated horror. 

" _Listen,_ " Nancy continued, eyes fierce, hands direct as they waved just a bit in the duo's direction. "It's not all peaches and roses out here-- you just gotta fuckin' do _what ya gotta fuckin' do._ " 

Nila watched her, slowly blinking in response to the other's energy. She takes another slow drag off her cigarette, blowing out a smooth stream of smoke from between her dark lips. "Did you enjoy it?" 

And that deflates Nancy. Her eyes flash up towards Nila's as shock shifts her features. Red splotches along her cheeks as she jerks her hands back in an almost defensive gesture. "Did I-- did-- that, that's not important!" 

"Oh my god you _did_!" Reid's voice is low, but excited. Like a kid in a candy store. The smile creeping across his face shows teeth, in a sort of predatory way; as though his best friend had just let some personally embarrassing gossip slip. In a way, Nila supposed, that's exactly what happened. _So much for professionalism._

"It was not about enjoying it! It couldn't even count as consensual the first time!" Frantic gestures, a desperate and subconscious attempt at deflection, Nila notes as she watches Nancy's hands. Clearly she isn't one of the operatives they've been sent to hunt down, if she's this expressive with her motions alone. 

" _First time_?" If Reid looked excited before he looks absolutely ecstatic now, smile stretching into a grin. "You mean you've fucked this thing _more_ _than_ _once_?" 

Nila rolls her eyes. She had hoped that they would be able to separate themselves from the possible targets after their questions had been answered. If the look on Reid's face was anything to go by, as he pelted questions at the poor woman, she would be stuck here with them for a while longer. Blowing out another stream of smoke with a sigh, Nila lets her cigarette fall to the asphalt below and grinds it out with her heel. From where Nancy's buried her face in her hands she can hear a muffled " _Oh my god_ " as Reid starts getting into _dimensions_. 

It's all Nila can do to keep from rubbing her temples to ward off the migraine _this_  development is promising to bring. 


	4. Unnatural pt. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're my kids and i'll love them despite their flaws; an author's introspection on the nuggets.

Okay I'll admit, Nancy's pretty fucking weird. However it's mostly due to her being a sort-of-kind-of stream of consciousness character, if that makes any sense? Like I put myself in her shoes and whatever pops into my head comes out of her mouth. I mean there's some editing going on but it is _very_ little. She's pretty adaptive too, very "go with the flow" and "don't let the horrific thing that happened five minutes ago get you down", which doesn't help her strangeness. It feels especially weird though cause I've had her the longest and yet she feels the least thought out. Which she is, I'll admit, I kind of just threw her into the RP with no real background. She didn't really need one and the flimsy thing that I can barely remember did not make the transition onto the new site we all use (which I am grateful for lmao) and so I gave her a new one. And it's... boring. Like nothing interesting has happened in her past. Which, is okay, I mean her past is not at all important to the story, but I still feel kind of weird about it. At the end of the day though, boring makes the most sense. She's not special, she's not particularly gifted at anything, she isn't magical/paranormal/otherworldly. She's just kind of an asshole that works out of her apartment with a career in graphic design. She's fun though, I really love her, honestly I do. She's got something she has to do-- wouldn't be in Silent Hill otherwise. I'm just not sure what it is yet...

I'll be honest, there is a part of me that desperately wants to make Madison and Jackson sexual (it doesn't help that they are vaguely inspired by an AU of another ship I have), but I also know them and I know that _never_ in a million years, in a million different versions of their story - where ever it may go - would they make it sexual. It would simply never happen. They care deeply for each other, rely on each other to the point of codependency but it would never divulge into that level of intimacy. They may share a bed and do everything together, and a few of their mannerisms towards each other may dip into the "romantic" category- but it's all very strictly platonic. They may love each other to the point where it would be excruciatingly easy to let it slip into sex, but neither of them would do that, and I can respect that of my characters.

Sort of feel like I'm shortchanging their dynamic though. I mean, I don't really feel like I'm giving them the attention they deserve-- we're at a slow point in the rp as far as my characters are concerned. Not a lot of story is happening with them at the moment so I can't really get into Madison and Jackson too much at the moment. I really like 'em, I do know that much. They have a lot of personal growth potential, and I'm hoping I can get to a point where I can play around with that. I'm not fully sure how I want to end them though-- it can go one of two ways at this point:

1) Madison dies somehow. This one would be the most gut-wrenching, and I'm not 100% sure I'd want to put Jackson through that. Heck, I'm not even like, 50% sure. But man, there is a small sadistic part of me that would really enjoy the pain and challenge of writing that. The real main issue beyond that is that Jackson's wouldn't last too much longer after that, and I kinda want them both hanging around awhile. 

2) Jackson is given a slow arc where he slowly gains a fully corporeal form. They survive the ordeal and go home, where Madison's mother has to deal with her son's creation wandering around the house where she can see him. This bugs the hell out of her, but causes very little strife since he also _scares_ the hell out of her. It's be kind of like a weird slice-of-life ending, I guess. " _My Now Fully-Corporal Buddy & Me!_" type stuff. 

I straight up do not know what Jackson is though. I know that Madison did not have help from some "higher power" in creating him- Jackson is 100% his creation. But other than that, I have no idea. I mean, "imaginary friend that gained a semi-corporeal form" pretty much sums it up but there's more than just that. I know there is, I can feel it. Like no imaginary friend pops up and is capable of forming their own thoughts, performing their own actions beyond what the imaginer decides. Jackson may have started out as the whim of a child but he is so much more complex than just that, and I don't even know what he is.

Nila and Reid are brand new though, and I have no idea where there going! It'll be so exciting to watch them grow! I'll admit I'm more excited about Nila, she actually as a lot of work and thought put into her and I think she's pretty cool. I don't really give care as much about Reid-- mainly 'cause he's just kinda there along for the ride. I mean I needed someone to be with Nila for _reasons_ , but I also feel like I should be a little more invested with my people. He's not really a throw away character, but I also really have no plan for him. Heck, I don't know, maybe I'll do a betrayal arc with him and Nila (I mean, all the pieces are there), and he'll just get a shitload of growth then. 

Nila though, I'm pumped for her. I'm really hoping she'll be fun and bloom in the rp environment. I really can't wait to see how the other characters react to her, especially if they play into her whole infection mess. Hopefully it'll make for some interesting plot lines. 


	5. Bad Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eye trauma.

It cornered her in an alleyway. 

Nancy had thought to beg, for a moment, like she had every other time it had come for her. 

Begging had never worked, but she wasn't sure if she could forgive herself if she gave in without trying. 

There would be no point to pleading with it now - as she stared at the brick wall that blocked her in. 

This was the end of the road. 

Oddly enough, for all of the fighting she had done to avoid this, she felt calm. Accepting. 

She had fought so long, so hard - to forget, to keep her memories forgotten down a well of self-denial and the passage of time. 

Now though, she supposed that running wouldn't get her much further. 

She heard the sign of its presence at the mouth of the alley, the soft, wheezing gasp it made at the sight of her. 

A glance over her shoulder confirmed what her ears had told her. 

She had almost expected the little girl to be there with it. It haunted her nightmares, slowly coercing - forcing - her memories to come back to her. Dragging them up like weeds from the dirt. Unwilling, deeply rooted weeds, with roots so deep they no longer drank water but instead the blood of the soil. Like veins, pale, sickly things, sapping the life from white, fleshy soil. 

But no, no the girl was nowhere to be seen. 

Of course she wouldn't have been there. She had been dead for so long. 

She turned around to full face the creature, took a step back as it took one forwards, until her foot caught on something and she crashed to the ground on her back. 

Pain flared through her, instinct screamed get up and run but a weight settled over her before she could even get herself off of her elbows. 

It sat above her on her waist, pinning her to the ground with its meager weight and unblinking stare alone. 

That face - skinned, muscles and flesh and blood exposed to the air - which had horrified her, had been incapable of looking at in the past, now captivated her. 

She could feel her eyes filling up with tears, the hot liquid clotting in her eyelashes - but she couldn't force herself to blink them away. 

It reached up slowly - reverently, lingeringly - and placed its hands against her cheeks, the soft skinless flesh of its palms holding her head still as its fingers fell into place. Thumbs pressed against her lower eyelids, an uncomfortable pressure in as they pulled down, stretching her eyes uncomfortably wide. 

Tears overfilled, spilled out as it pulled her eyelids downwards, and the streams of liquid poured out around its thumbs. If the salt of the liquid burned its muscles - bared to the air, bloodied with fresh mutilation as they were - it did not show it. There was no reaction on its face as it stared back at Nancy. The euphoria that had always morphed its face into some horrific caricature of itself was not present. 

It simply watched. 

And she simply watched back. 

The end of the road. It only felt fair to finally give in to its constant requests. It had begged, demanded, for her to look at it, to see it for what it was to give in _to remember just one look wouldn't hurt if you only gave it a chance--_

But the urge was not there this time - she had given in. 

She wondered if they might sit like this forever, pinned, unblinking stares for a millennia, an eternity. 

There were a thousand things she should have said in that moment. Nancy wanted to say she was sorry, that it should be sorry, it was an accident, it was a jealous mistake, that now that she could see it for its purpose it was _beautiful_ and she _understood_ and she forgave it for crimes that did not burden it. 

In an odd way, she felt that it understood. In eyes that had once frightened her, she saw a reflection and a judgement and peace and--

And she would accept it.  

It tilted its hands slightly, and there were two blur in her vision, a barely-there pressure against each of her eyes as its thumbs came to press against them. 

It was uncomfortable but that was the point, that was the lesson. She understood now, she remembered and she knew and even as she cried, for herself and her long dead friend, she _understood_. 

And with such soft, gentle, _constant_ pressure, it began to push inwards. 


End file.
